


Friday Afternoons

by contactthevoid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Complete, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contactthevoid/pseuds/contactthevoid
Summary: Alec decides to surprise Magnus with lunch, and dinner/date night.That is at least his plan, to more or less, spend more time with his boyfriend.





	Friday Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> (This is just a short drabble/my first on here so- yeah... Anyways I also didn't spend ages on it/editing it in case there is errors.)

He found himself pushing his feet against the desk. To scoot the desk chair back and rubbed his eyes with his right arm.   
If spent any more time pouring over paperwork, running the Institute might end up with an headache or falling asleep.   
Sure he always wanted this job in theory but it was exhausting. Hands straightening up the stacks of papers, folders, and random assorted objects.   
Knocking the empty paper coffee cup into the trash can he kept underneath the desk.   
Before standing up, stretching as much could with his leather jacket. 

Flexing his wrists to make them less cramped, his fingers too.   
Right hand reaching out to unplug his phone from the charger.  
Thumb brushing the button to check notifications.  
No new texts, or calls at least from Magnus that is.  
Sliding the rest off screen before turning the screen back off.   
Maybe he could surprise his boyfriend with lunch for once. 

So he ducked into where Izzy was, letting her know he was leaving her in charge.  
As always she just waved him back out the door. Busy with one of the weapons she was trying to improve.  
Which left him leaving the Institute with his wallet tucked into his pocket.  
Debating whether to at least tell Magnus he was dropping by, deciding not to.  
As then Magnus would be expecting him; so instead enjoyed the silence of being alone.  
Even if there was car alarms, birds, cars, people, and all the buzz of New York. 

Finding himself stopping at one of the takeout places they both liked.   
Enough that it had almost become an default; on nights they couldn't or did not want to cook.   
Placing the usual order before waiting out of the way. So that he didn't end up in any groups or crowds accidentally.   
Soon enough his name was called, he scooped up the bags and left an tip.   
Before making his way to the grocery store; as they needed some basics anyways and he had an idea for cooking dinner. 

Eventually he caught an cab, giving the address of the loft to the mundane driver. Who didn't really even try chatting with him.  
Probably for the better as Alec wouldn't have known what to say. Eventually they arrived and he got out, belt going back into it's holder.  
"Thanks." Paying for the ride and readjusting all the bags in his hands.   
Then making his way up the steps, fumbling with the door for an minute and inside.

Making his way towards the elevator; bumping the button with his elbow to get it to come down.  
Thirty or so seconds later, he slid in right after the doors opened.   
Hitting the right floor number before leaning against the wall. Was a short ride, more so as got excited to see his boyfriend.  
Making his way out, seeing no Magnus in sight headed towards the loft.   
Knocking once before slipping inside and noting the closed door to Magnus' Apothecary. 

Occupying himself busy unloading the groceries, and putting the food in dishes.   
Dumping his boots, his holster by the door in their spots and hanging his jacket.  
Hand knocking on the door gently as balanced the food in hand.   
Hearing Magnus through the door muffled, "Come in."   
Favorite part of the day was time with Magnus', or coming home after an long day. 

Peering in spotting the other pouring some potion in a bottle.   
"Hey Magnus." 

Watching Magnus' eyes sparkle as their eyes meet. "Alexander, you're early." 

Alec then realized he never considered if bringing lunch in the apothecary was wise.  
It never had been a thing before, they either ate at the table or occasionally the couch.  
"I got lunch, and I missed you- if you're not busy?" 

"Of course not, looks great." An small motion, blue magic clearing them space to eat.   
Magnus' hand brushing his own.  
As took the food to set it down.   
Then lips pressed against his; it was an hello and first kiss of the evening.   
Followed by Magnus' hand fixing his shirt collar.   
Which had him grinning as his hand rested on Magnus' waist. 

"Figure maybe cook dinner together later-." 

"You really planned this out?" 

"Uh just felt like it- actually." 

"Hm." Magnus kissed his forehead before sitting down, summoning drinks for them both. "That's actually really sweet."


End file.
